Le Deuil
by Nayraa
Summary: Elle pleure, et le ciel pleure avec elle. Sans savoir que deux orbes noirs l'amèneront au Diable...


**Comme convenu et avec un gros retard, voici la version réécrite qui remplacera désormais la première. Bonne lecture ! (Vous pouvez lire ça avec _FairyTale_ de Kalafina, mais ce n'est pas indispensable.)**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Amen.

La pluie semblait chanter cela de sa voix glacée, caressant son échine comme pour la consoler. Les nuages observaient la scène de loin, immobiles et sombres. La mélodie funeste du vent passait au travers des chênes presque chauves et accompagnait les sanglots de la jeune fille.

Maman était partie... Partie. Un aller sans retour. Un voyage inconnu. La mort.

Sakura était immobile depuis plusieurs heures et pourtant, elle se sentait choir violemment dans le désespoir. La pluie lui glaçait les os alors qu'elle désirait accompagner sa mère visiter les Enfers. Sakura sombrait.

Qu'était-elle sans sa chair ? Rien, elle n'était rien. Alors que faisaient tous ces convives chez elle ? Ils étaient venus pour son père ivre, son frère dépressif et elle, qui ne cessait de pleurer. Autrement dit, ils étaient venus pour rien.

Elle aurait voulu rester plantée là éternellement à contempler les nuages et à se laisser bercer par la pluie, mais pour sa mère elle devait rejoindre ces hypocrites vêtus de noir. Pour l'honneur. Alors elle mit un pied devant l'autre, titubant comme s'il s'agissait de ses premiers pas.

Après quelques minutes de marche macabre et les pieds imprégnés de boue, elle passa le pas de la porte d'entrée. La lumière du salon l'éblouit et l'espace d'un instant, et elle ferma ses yeux pour tenter de chasser ces désagréables taches colorées obstruant sa vision. Les rouvrant lentement et continuant sa marche, elle distingua vaguement les silhouettes des convives un peu partout dans la salle et tenta en vain de les éviter.

L'orpheline parcourut alors les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du vieux fauteuil de cuir comme s'il s'agissait d'un chemin infini. Elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dessus. Les yeux mi-clos, elle entendit diverses voix mielleuses lui murmurer leurs condoléances, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle se laissait bercer par leur désagréable symphonie sans prendre la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais au bout d'interminables secondes, une voix, une seule, la fit sursauter de tout son être et écarquiller les yeux d'effroi.

« Mes condoléances, Sakura. »

Cette courte mélodie la fit frissonner comme jamais. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, doux, glacé, effrayant, sombre. Sa tête se vidait lentement, ne laissant indemne que le souvenir de cette voix grave. Elle lui était parvenue aux oreilles comme une brise lointaine que seule elle pouvait entendre. Un ardent désir de connaître la provenance de cette magie la prit aux tripes et elle releva violemment la tête vers le milieu de la pièce. Sans comprendre comment, elle sut tout de suite que cette voix _lui_ appartenait.

Parmi les hommes et femmes en noir dans la salle, il était là, debout et silencieux, fixant la rose. Son visage semblait immuable, sculpté dans la pierre blanche tel une divinité olympienne. Aucune imperfection n'avait osé se loger sur un quelconque endroit de son visage si pur. Les fils anthracite de sa chevelure s'entrelaçaient gracieusement autour de son visage ornant ainsi le chef d'œuvre divin.

Puis lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, un délicieux frisson la parcourut. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour que son esprit s'y perde comme pour toujours. Plus noir que toute l'assemblée, plus noir que ses funestes pensées. Cette alchimie sombre l'attirait irrévocablement vers lui.

Ce fut sans s'en apercevoir qu'elle s'était levée et mise en marche vers lui, bousculant encore une fois les convives. L'impression d'aller à la cueillette aux fruits défendus grandissait en elle et la faisait presser le pas chaque seconde. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque pas et elle ferma les yeux, toute retournée.

Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien. Disparu...

Sakura tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de réentendre quelque chose mais tout ce qu'elle perçut fut le brouhaha incessant de la petite foule. Elle se frotta les yeux mais en vain : elle fut forcée de constater que l'inconnu n'était qu'illusion.

Et les secondes, les heures, les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en remette. C'était idiot... Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait était de revoir son image, réelle ou non.

Une année s'écoula.

Le ciel immaculé l'éblouissait par les rayons invisibles de son soleil. Un vent givré lui agressait les joues meurtries par les larmes versées. Et encore une fois, les chênes environnant dansaient en silence. Les brins d'herbe gelés craquaient sous ses pieds.

Papa était parti... A jamais et vers une destination bien connue : l'Au-delà.

Sakura se mit en marche et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être retenue par sa tristesse, près de la tombe fraîche et déjà verglacée de son paternel.

Rien ne pouvait la consoler et la seule vue de son frère en larmes l'enfonçait encore plus dans le désarroi. La clarté du ciel n'enlevait rien aux ténèbres de ses pensées. Sachant parfaitement que personne ne pouvait changer quelque chose, elle entra dans sa demeure et fit face à la fatale réalité. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil sans un bruit et soupira longuement.

Encore ces mêmes convives... Encore ce même manège. Mais était-ce possible que...

« Mes condoléances, Sakura. »

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Cette voix, cette douce chanson... C'était lui. D'un seul coup elle se leva, bien décidée à ne plus le perdre de vue.

Comme dans un cauchemar, la distance qui la séparait de lui ne semblait vouloir se raccourcir et elle accéléra ses pas, poussant parfois un ou deux convives surpris. S'efforçant de ne pas fermer les yeux et de les garder rivés sur son mirage, elle le vit se diriger vers la sortie et le suivit.

Sans se demander à quelle vitesse il avait pu se retrouver assis sur le petit muret de briques rouges au loin, elle courut à toute vitesse, manquant de trébucher sur le verglas et s'essoufflant de seconde en seconde.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres roses lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui et s'y assit. Lentement, elle sentit ce terrible regard noir se tourner vers elle et la sonder. Sakura ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de lâcher, sans réfléchir :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Sa voix était complètement éraillée et tremblotait. Et plutôt que de lui répondre, l'inconnu se releva et la scruta avant de tendre une main d'une blancheur à la fois fascinante et cadavérique pour la porter à la joue de l'orpheline.

Sakura ferma les yeux, ignorant tant que possible son cœur qui s'affolait.

Cette caresse ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, comme un souffle glacé. La sensation était si agréable et si terrible à la fois. Elle sentit chaque parcelle de sa peau frémir et geler pour quelques instants, avant de retrouver leur couleur rosée et de sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Et comme elle s'y attendait contre son gré, désormais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux seul le paysage immaculé lui faisait face, fade, triste, calme. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Et encore une fois, les minutes, les heures, les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne se remette de son absence, tantôt pleurant, tantôt riant de sa déchéance.

Mais elle le savait, un jour, oui, il allait _forcément _revenir pour la voir, pour lui souhaiter ses condoléances. Et ce jour arriva six mois plus tard.

Le soleil l'agressait de ses puissants rayons lumineux et pas une seule brise ne venait rafraîchir sa peau brûlante. Les arbres demeuraient immobiles, à observer sagement la scène en laissant tomber une feuille ou un fruit de temps à autre. L'herbe était sèche, jaunâtre et la terre de la tombe fraîchement creusée était déjà craquelée sous toute cette chaleur.

Son frère était parti. Parti, pour toujours, à jamais, peu importait. Chacune de ses larmes lui brûlait un peu plus la peau et lui asséchait les yeux.

Sakura ne pensait plus rien, la tête baissée. Toutes ses pensées étaient confuses et sans l'avoir voulu, elle courut vers le petit muret de pierres rousses près de sa demeure. Elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de croiser les convives elle voulait tout de suite passer à l'essentiel.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions, son mirage était là, sagement assis à contempler le ciel azur dépourvu de nuages.

« Mes condoléances, Sakura.

— Dis-moi ton nom, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

— En es-tu sûre ?

— Non... Non ! Je ne veux rien, excepté que tu m'emmènes au Diable. »

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit sourire, découvrant une rangée de dents immaculées et plissant légèrement ses yeux. Alors, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il prit son visage entre ses mains glacées et y déposa un baiser aussi chaste que brûlant.

« C'est déjà fait, Sakura... C'est déjà fait. »

Toute étourdie, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec effroi qu'in ne restait plus qu'un paysage caniculaire face à elle.

Et les minutes, les heures, les jours passèrent. Les mois passèrent, les années passèrent, sa vie entière s'écoula dans les larmes et le désarroi.

_Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir à tout prix revoir une illusion, Sakura. Maintenant tu as tout perdu._

_ Voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'avoir tué toute sa famille pour un vulgaire mirage._


End file.
